


Of Zombies and First Dates

by SelfDestroya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, nervous idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfDestroya/pseuds/SelfDestroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank’s been going on about this amazing, insanely hot yet, hilarious guy with an absurd knowledge of random Star Wars trivia who just came to work in human resources for the past three months now."</p><p>Written for the prompt "zombie movie marathon" where Frank tries to woo Gerard with Romero and cinema tickets. Frank blushes a lot but Gerard's totally into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Zombies and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was very brief which gave me a lot of room to play around and first dates are always cute.  
> The prompt was from frerardhub on Tumblr. The blog is amazingly well run, so I definitely recommend heading over there if you haven't already. It probably took me way longer than strictly necessary but George R.R. Martin kept killing characters so I got distracted.  
> Disclaimer: This plot is mine, characters and all - the real people, I definitely don't own, especially George A. Romero...that'd be weird.

Frank stares at his computer screen watching as the cursor blinks mockingly at him. He’s supposed to be finishing the report for his boss. A report which, by definition requires that he type eventually. He can’t seem to get his mind to focus though, not because the work is boring, which by the laws of average, it most definitely is, but because his mind is in other places. And by other places he means Gerard.

He isn’t supposed to be thinking about Gerard and he wouldn’t be if it weren’t for Bob sticking his head into Frank’s rather delightful cubicle to bombard him with countless questions, most of which involve Frank locating his balls and asking Gerard out. To be honest he doesn’t blame Bob too much. Frank’s been going on about this amazing, insanely hot yet, hilarious guy with an absurd knowledge of random Star Wars trivia who just came to work in human resources for the past three months and Frank can’t imagine Bob is – if he ever were – still into hearing about it.

However today, unlike days gone by, Frank had an answer that seemed to please Bob immensely. Bob had congratulated Frank by slapping him on his back, something Frank had never understood since that shit hurt, and told him to “Go get ‘em” as he walked away.

So the two tickets are sat snug under his keyboard where Frank can’t be distracted and Frank is still no further on with the report. It takes Jeph, the dick in the cubicle next to him, to finally motivate him to write something.

“Just not coming to you today, Frank?” Jeph asks with a smug look, that Frank wants to beat off with his special edition hardback copy of ‘The Hobbit’.

“No, no I’m fine thank you Jeph,” he says curtly tapping random letters on his keyboard.

Somewhere along the line, he actually starts writing what he’s supposed to be and gets the report handed in just after lunch.

Since it’s Friday and the company has gone to shit, there’s no more work for Frank so he traipses down to human resources after grabbing a coffee from the crappy machine to find Gerard. Quite a few people are already packing their stuff up and getting ready to leave and Frank finds himself worrying Gerard might have left already. Luckily, Gerard is still sat at his desk, staring blankly down at his bitten fingernails. Frank feels a slight pang in his chest and suddenly realises how sweaty his palms are. He fumbles a second, patting his pockets down to make sure he remembered the tickets only to remember they are literally in his hands.

He takes a deep breath and walks as steadily as he can manage to Gerard’s cubicle.

“Hey, Gerard,” Frank tries for casual but probably just scrapes nervous pre-teen. Gerard looks up and smiles though, so Frank figures he’s ok.

“Hey, Frank. Finish that report?” He asks still smiling.

“Uh yeah, I mean it’s probably really bad but, yeah...er, yeah,” he sighs, twitching his fingers in the straps on his bag.

“Are you ok?” Gerard asks unsure and Frank realises he’s blushing like crazy and stuttering like he just popped his first boner in class.

“You free tonight?” Frank blurts out, rather louder than he intended, making a few people look up at him. “I mean, do you have any plans tonight?” He repeats quieter this time.

“Um, no actually, you?” Gerard looks slightly embarrassed about his apparent lack of a social life.

“Well, the old cinema is showing ‘Night of the Living Dead’, the original obviously and I have two tickets...” He trails off.

“Dude, seriously?”

“Well, yeah, and I’m only one person you see, so I can’t use both the tickets and I was wondering if maybe if you were free if you might want to use the other ticket; so in principle you’d be the second person?” Frank rambles never taking his eyes of the floor and his dirty converse. He knows he sounds like an idiot but he can’t seem to make his mouth shut up.

Gerard’s blushing though and giggles a little, kind of high-pitched and almost girly. “Yes,” he says simply and god, does he make communication look so easy. Frank thinks he might ask him for tips later.

“Oh, ok, really?”

“Well unless you had someone else in mind—“

“No, I mean, I bought the ticket for you.” Frank cuts him off, feeling proud that he’s managed to reclaim control over his tongue. Gerard grins then, like a really big grin that does unfair things to Frank’s heart.

“Awesome...what time is it?” Gerard asks. Frank twitches at that. He glances at his watch and realises that the film doesn’t start for another three hours and that maybe leaving with Gerard now isn’t the best plan. He coughs lightly, “Er...7:30.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, if you want...we could go get something to eat before...only if you want to obviously?” Frank stutters a little and feels his face heat up to an uncomfortable temperature. He is such a loser and Gerard is way out of his league. For a moment he considers turning tail and bolting but then he thinks about how pissed Bob would be and stands his ground.

Gerard’s face brightens considerably, “Yeah, I’d love to!”

“Ok then, let’s go,” Frank says swaying lightly from side to side.

 

By the time they make it to the cinema, Frank’s face hurts from smiling and his sides ache from laughing at everything Gerard says. He feels giddy and elated; like he’s on his very first date again and the ground won’t stop moving him, leaving him feeling dizzy and disorientated. Gerard looks pretty happy too which Frank thinks is a massive plus. Gerard likes to talk, _a lot_. And apparently when you get him started on a topic he feels strongly about, like Grant Morrison or the advantages and disadvantages of ray guns in modern society, he’s pretty hard to shut up. Frank's definitely not complaining. The topics are familiar so he can easily add to them, especially when they get onto debating about the morality of Darth Vader’s character.

“Dude, exactly. I mean, let’s face it, Anakin wasn’t a bad guy. He just did some things which kinda messed him up a bit but he wasn’t a bad guy,” he says, as they wait in line to buy popcorn.

“He did it for love. I think the ‘Dark Side’ thing is just what happens when you feel so strongly about something, you forget who you are and what you stand for. You just act for that feeling. For him, the feeling was love, he just got so obsessed he couldn’t see the bigger picture, ” Gerard says as he fishes out his wallet to pay for their food.

“Man, no one else has ever—Wait what are you doing?”

“Paying, why?”

“No, no I’ll pay,” Frank says clumsily as he fumbles with his own money quickly shoving some crumbled notes at the girl at the counter before Gerard can beat him to it.

“Frank, I have money you know. You bought the ticket.”

“I know, but, well...I asked you out, so I should pay,” he mumbles looking at his shoes again. Gerard laughs and reaches out to tilt Frank’s chin up to look at his face.

“You’re fucking adorable, you know that?” Gerard says confidently and Frank’s almost jealous of how sure of himself he is and how easy it is for him to say things like that before he registers that Gerard just called him adorable.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, taking note how soft the pads of Gerard’s fingers are. Then they’re gone and they find their way into Frank’s hand as Gerard pulls them both toward to screen door.

Frank can feel his heart beating in his chest for the entire movie. His hand is still in Gerard’s, except when it’s submerged in a pile of sticky popcorn, and he’s a little worried it’s all sweaty or that there a small pieces of un-popped kernel stuck to his fingers.

By the time the movie ends, Frank’s sure he’s about to die, which would be very unfortunate given present company. He's hot everywhere and his head feels light and borderline dizzy. They walk out the cinema, still hand in hand, and the cool breeze is like a gift from God himself on Frank’s warm cheeks.

“So,” Gerard begins, “I have the rest of them on DVD and you could come back and we could watch them?”

“The rest of them?”

“Yeah as in 'Dawn of the Dead' and 'Day—“

“Ohh, I get you. Dude is that a trick question? More zombies!” _More Gerard_ he mentally adds.

“Great, well my apartment is this way,” Gerard says dragging Frank the opposite way down the street. The air is cold, with it being October in Jersey and all and it’s oddly calm given it’s a Friday night, but Frank is still unbelievably hot and giddy.

 

When they make it back to Gerard’s place, Gerard offers him a drink and tells him to make himself comfortable, which is all well and good, except there isn’t anywhere to ‘be comfortable’. Every single surface is scattered with sketch pads, loose papers, empty takeaway boxes and—what the hell is that?! A sock...

“You didn’t tell me you were a hoarder,” Frank says once he’s found Gerard in the kitchen, which is more of a microwave and a fridge than a kitchen. And Frank thought he was low-budget.

“Oh fuck, sorry about the mess. I’ll just come and move some shit,” Gerard says looking a little flustered. Frank giggles and peers around the living room at all the art hung on the wall. Frank doesn’t understand all that much about art, but he has enough sense to be able to appreciate the aesthetics of it and the stuff on Gerard’s walls is beyond words.

“Is this your work?” Frank asks, his tone lending itself easily to that of disbelief and admiration.

Gerard flushes a little and answers very quietly, “Er yeah, most of it.”

“It’s fucking amazing, dude, you didn’t tell me you were this good!”

“Thanks,” Gerard mumbles, “So movie?”

“Right yeah, lead the way, captain.” Frank lifts his hand to his forehead in mock salute and Gerard cracks a grin spinning round and pointing to the TV which is set up in the corner of the room. He rifles through some of the shit on the sofa throwing some of it on an already overflowing coffee table. Eventually the surface of said sofa is revealed and Gerard makes some flappy hand gesture that Frank interprets as, “please sit”. So he does.

 

They’re half way through 'Dawn of the Dead' when Frank feels Gerard’s head on his shoulder, hand wrapped tight in Frank’s. By the time 'Day of the Dead' starts, Gerard’s ear in pressed against Frank’s chest breathing hot into his shirt. Frank’s skin is prickly everywhere and he’s trying desperately not to move too much so his heart doesn’t literally explode out of him. Try as he might though, he’s not sure he has full control over his body or his mind which is taking great pleasure in chanting _‘Boner!Boner!Boner!’_.

Ten minutes later, Gerard has climbed full into Frank’s lap and has his tongue down his throat. Gerard, as it turns out, is a really good kisser and Frank can’t contain the small moan that escapes his lips.

A particularly load grunt from the screen breaks their contact. Gerard’s lips are shiny, his eyes are glazed over and Frank shifts a little, poignantly aware that both he and Gerard are really hard and still fully clothed.

“Hey,” Gerard breathes.

“Hi.”

“Is this the part where I tell you I have the biggest crush on you ever?”

“Not possible,” Frank says pushing forward and attacking Gerard’s mouth with everything he’s got. The kiss gets very heated very quickly when Gerard licks at the seam of Frank’s lips parting them and sliding his tongue over Frank’s.

There’s a _lot_ of tongue and clashing teeth and Frank really can’t keep quiet especially when Gerard keeps grinding his hips down. Gerard isn’t very quiet himself, panting loudly as he fumbles with Frank’s belt buckle, snaking his hand inside his jeans and finally, fucking finally wrapping his fingers around Frank’s dick.

Frank brakes away, breathless and gasping like he’s in high school again. “Shit, Gerard,” he pants shamelessly, pushing his lips back against Gerard’s and licking at the inside of his mouth. Gerard works his fingers up and down like he lives for this shit and Frank is totally ok with that. His mind is a blank. All coherent thought that isn’t ‘oh my god Gerard Way has his hand on my dick’ has disappeared leaving him a stuttering mess.

He suddenly remembers Gerard has a dick and Frank would very much like to touch it so he worms his hand down Gerard’s back, smoothing one palm over his ass whilst bringing the other to the front of his jeans.

Frank manages to get his hand inside, though not without some difficulty, Gerard’s waistline is apparently very tight. When he does, it’s definitely worth it for the noise Gerard makes. His rhythm jerks on Frank’s dick as he thrusts up into Frank’s hand.

It so happens that Gerard has a dirty mouth which, if he runs it a little whilst he’s getting off, Frank’s not one to complain.

“Oh shit, Frankie, where’d you get so good? Fuck, man.”

“Ahh,” Frank gasps, feeling the familiar warmth building up in his stomach and spreading all over. The base of his spine is tingling and he's so close he's sure he's going to combust any minute now.

“God, you have no idea what you do to me. Wanted you for so—ahh, so fucking...long,” Frank flicks his wrist a little panting into Gerard’s mouth as he babbles more about how perfect Frank's hand is. “Oh shit, do that again,” Gerard says, so Frank does and Gerard comes like that, spilling into Frank’s hand as his grip tightens on Frank's cock.

He makes a weird face, scrunching his eyes shut and throwing his head back. Frank gets a little – or a lot – mesmerised by the expression and his hips stutter upwards as he comes too.

He falls back into the couch feeling boneless and perfect, but a little like the world is spinning out of control. Gerard falls on top of him, pushing his head into the crook of Frank’s neck and breathing erratically.

They sit there like that whilst Frank’s toes tingle and his legs start to go a little numb. He rubs his hand up and down Gerard’s back making small circles which Gerard seems to push back into. Then Gerard sits up and looks at him curiously, “You said not possible,” he says.

Frank blinks. He really cannot be expected to remember what he said when he literally just came but Gerard’s looking at him with a fixed questioning gaze so Frank probes his thoughts just a little.

“Oh yeah, its not possible that you have the biggest crush ever,” he says calmly. He’s riding a post-orgasm high so he couldn’t care less about whether he’s going to embarrass himself.

“And why’s that?” Gerard asks.

“Because I do. On you.”

Gerard giggles and leans forward to kiss him. The kiss is sweet and chaste but still amazing so Frank pushes into it. Gerard pulls back resting his head on his forehead, “You didn’t tell me you were gonna turn this into a chick flick moment. I feel like Kristen Stewart should be walking through the door any minute now,” Gerard laughs.

“Dude, you know you loved it.”

“I did,” Gerard says as he pecks him on the lips again.

 

Frank eventually manages to move Gerard of his legs and spends at least twenty minutes complaining about pins and needles. The movie has finished so they replace it with 'Land of the Dead' and fall asleep with the volume turned low and massive grins on their faces.

Bob claps him on the back _again_ on Monday and Frank smiles despite the pain in his spine.

 

A couple of months later, Bob asks Frank if he and his boyfriend want to come over on Saturday and have a zombie movie marathon. Frank blushes but nods and makes a mental note to tell Gerard later tonight so they can both laugh nervously then hopefully get naked.


End file.
